


Burn Baby Burn

by ohthelinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthelinsanity/pseuds/ohthelinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Connie!” Sasha shrieked, running out from under of the shower. “You fuckin’ idiot!” Her words had no bite, only panic, as she helped him up; she wasted no time and stripped Connie of his shirt. “Now it’s your turn,” Sasha told him as she reached for his belt buckle.</p>
<p>Connie had a dream like this. Sorta. Not really. Well. This wasn’t exactly the shower he had in mind.</p>
<p>(In which there are chemistry accidents and emergency showers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Baby Burn

“Hey, what did you get for number six?”

Connie mentally put Sasha’s question on hold as he continued to look at the stoichiometry equation before him. He didn’t know how many times he had tried to balance perchlorate on both sides. At least, he was pretty sure that’s what it was. Also, what was that rule about water? God, chemistry was absolutely horrific. 

Beside him Sasha groaned, letting her pencil roll off the edge of her uneven desk. “This is literally the worst reoccurring nightmare imaginable.”

“Preach,” Connie mumbled, erasing a “2” and replacing it with a “4”, hoping the math added up—surprise, surprise, it didn’t.

From the back of the room, Levi let out an amused huff as he set a large bin of acid on one of the lab tables, ready to be distributed to the other stations. “These are after school test corrections,” Levi reminded them. “You’re allowed to use your books.”

Connie glanced at his 345 page chemistry textbook. “I don’t even know where to begin.”

“You can also ask me,” his offer was muffled through labored breath as he dragged another heavy bin from his storage room and onto another tabletop. “I hear I’m pretty good at chemistry.”

Levi was one of those teachers that while inexplicably evil, strict, and scary in the classroom, managed to be laid back (and dare Connie say _funny)_ during after school hours. And while his after-hours personality was definitely pleasant, it wasn’t enough to offset his menacing, school-hour-scowl and Connie still found himself a little scared to ask him questions in fear of being called a “babbling, idiotic, infantile _moron”_ like Eren was called two weeks ago in the middle of their last lab.

Sasha, however, had no problem being cheeky. “Yeah, how do you…” she trailed off and Levi stopped working momentarily, looking at her expectantly, “…answer questions 1-25? Correctly?”

With a quick grin and a shake of his head, Levi went back to setting up tomorrow’s lab. “Nice try. Look, I’m going to go over and ask Petra if she has a few extra beakers.” He pointed two accusatory fingers their way. “Don’t fuck around with the equipment.”

“Well, that’s no fun.” Sasha mumbled and Connie gave some sort of resigned grunt in agreement.

The two of them waited all of 30 seconds before they deemed stoichiometry completely _lame_ and decided it would best in everyone’s interest if they dicked around with the equipment until Levi came back.

“What burns green?” Sasha dug through the back of the room in a drawer where she thought there would be some samples. Connie sat at one of the tables and played with the Bunsen burner, looking around for things to burn as well. He shoved the white bin—of acid? Water? Did it matter?—aside to keep his elbow from tapping against it while he tried to light the burner with the sticks.

“Copper,” Connie answered, surprising not only Sasha, but himself as well. It was one of the few things he retained from doing test corrections, proving they were actually helpful after all. There wasn’t any way he or Sasha would give Levi the satisfaction of knowing though.

“I don’t see any copper,” the words spilling from her tongue slow and apprehensive—Connie was willing to bet there were copper-colored wires in there, but she didn’t know if they were necessarily _copper._

Shrugging, Connie suggested, “Let’s melt a penny.”

“Pennies are pretty much zinc, not copper.”

“Since when?”

She paused, actually trying to pull a date out of her head. “Since like, 1980. I think.”

“Well, let’s give it a shot!” Connie grinned and Sasha laughed, bounding over, reaching into the front pocket of her overalls for some spare change—she jangled when she walked, as always, due to her incessant need to keep change on her at all times. Never know when you’re going to come across a vending machine.

Connie lit the Bunsen burner and plucked the penny from Sasha’s hand before he slowly started inching towards the flame. Sasha reached out and snagged his wrist. “Don’t stick your hand in the flame, dummy,” she said softly before she handed him one of the lab tools so he could safely melt the penny.

The coppery film on the penny vanished quickly, and the zinc was nothing but a moderately cool display of mushy metal at best.

“Let’s stick something in there that’ll really catch on fire,” Sasha announced before she pulled out a number two pencil. “I sure do hope this looks the same as it does on YouTube.”

Immediately, a red-flag went up in Connie’s mind, which didn’t happen too often, if evidenced enough by the fact that he almost stuck his bare hand in a Bunsen burner trying to light a fucking penny. “Uh, Sash?” He watched as she kicked up the burner, the flame getting larger.

Her tongue slid out between her teeth in her concentration as she twisted the knob slowly. Eventually, her patience wore thin and the yanked the knob all the way up; the flame puffed out for a brief second, hot and bright. Startled, Connie jumped and his elbow bumped against the side of the plastic bin that Levi had set on the table. Bumped, however, was too kind a word in his opinion; especially as he watched a gallon of acid splash all over the place.

All over the place, of course, being Sasha.

She jumped up from the stool, hissing in pain. Her light-washed overalls were stained a few shades darker from the acid and Connie noticed beads of liquid on her left arm as well. “Fuck!” she cursed, hissing again as her skin already started to stain red from irritation and burning.

Panicked, Connie looked at the side of the bin—there wasn’t any identification for what kind of acid it was. Hell, if that shit was _hydrochloric_ Sasha was going to be absolutely fucked in less than thirty seconds.

And, if her face of horror was any indication, she was aware of that as well.

Bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, Sasha’s mild hissing started escalated into a stream of curses. A whine escaped her lips and his name was heartache on her lips. “Connie...what was in that bin?”

She was in pain, and she was scared.

Connie liked to think he was a man of action. If he wasn’t, at least now was the perfect time to become one. In the corner of the room was a shitty, pathetic excuse for a shower that was installed in all of the school’s chemistry classrooms back when the building was made 50 years ago. They had probably been used _maybe_ once in those past 50 years, but Connie just hoped it would work today. He grabbed Sasha by her un-splashed arm and dragged her over to the open, un-curtained shower. Yanking the triangle chord down, the water started pathetically spitting out of the overhead, the stuff an ugly brownish color.

So not what was supposed to happen.

Hoping it would clear up in a few seconds he turned to face Sasha. Her arm was bright red with blisters already forming. If that’s what her arm looked like, that meant her stomach and thigh looked like that, too. Which meant…

Asking her would have been a nice thought but Connie was a man of _action_ which meant there was no time to talk. He leaned over and started unbuckling the clasps of her overalls.

“Connie, what are you--!?”

“Sasha, you have to take off your clothes!”

"What!?"

She blushed bright red, a red that matched the growing irritations on her skin. A squeak leaped from her mouth when Connie yanked her overalls down to her ankles, leaving her clad in nothing but the peach tank top she was wearing and a pair of navy panties.

Connie took exactly 2.06 seconds to appreciate the Adventure Time pattern on them before he caught sight of the dark stain on her abdomen. His hands roamed to the hem of her tank top and Sasha squirmed uncomfortably again, slapping his hands away.

“It soaked through your shirt,” Connie explained, Sasha biting her lip to keep from moaning out in pain. “It’s on your stomach! Come on, I don’t want you to get hurt. What if this stuff burns your skin clear off!?"

"It's high school chemistry, how strong can that shit be?"

"We can't take any chances."

"You act like my arm's gonna fall off!"

"Who knows? Just take the stupid tank top off, Sasha!”

"Easy for you to say!"

"Sasha, come on!"

"FINE."

Sasha wiggled out of her tank top, Connie doing his best to make sure the fabric soaked in acid didn’t touch any other part of her body. Luckily, the shower seemed to be spitting out mostly clean water, and with more water pressure, which was good. With an unceremonious push, he shoved Sasha under the shower.

His guilt rose even more when he realized she was wearing a white bra, but all of Sasha’s embarrassment was gone, replaced completely with the tingling pain of the acid burns that were covering her left arm, stomach and thigh. Sasha scrubbed at her arm, only to find the red starting to bloom under her fingernails moments later. “Son of a bitch! Is this shit even comin' off?! I’m gonna be spreadin’ it everywhere.” she howled, her accent particularly thick in her distress. "Do you think it's gonna get any worse?"

Connie decided that if anyone deserved blisters under their fingernails, it was him. Still clothed, he stood under the shower with her and started pooling water in the palms of his hands, trying to splash and rinse her body of the acid.

“This ain’t workin’!” Sasha yelled, shoving Connie away. “Look, you need to find a base, okay?”

At first, his mind drifted to baseball, but that was wrong. He knew that because he'd put it on the test, and Levi had marked it wrong. “….a base?”

“Number six, from the test! You need a base to offset an acid. Go find some bakin’ soda!”

Baking soda: now that was an instruction Connie could handle. He jumped out from under the shower and darted across the room, hopeful that the other large bin Levi had set aside, was in fact baking soda. “This it?” Connie screeched when he’d reached the bin, grabbing a handful of the powder and throwing it up in the air.

Sasha managed an eye roll. “Oh my god, just bring it here, ya moron!”

The funny thing about acid was that it was clear. It looked just like water. So when a puddle of it rested on the concrete floors of the chemistry classroom, it become impossible to see, especially when you’re 5’2 and running with a huge ass fucking bin of baking soda.

He slipped and fell, his shirt getting soaked and his back getting a healthy coating of acid.

“Connie!” Sasha shrieked, running out from under of the shower. “You fuckin’ idiot!” Her words had no bite, only panic as she helped him up; she wasted no time and stripped Connie of his shirt. “Now it’s your turn,” Sasha told him as she reached for his belt buckle.

Connie had a dream like this. Sorta. Not really. Well. This wasn’t the shower he had in mind.

She yanked his pants off and he almost fell over again as he stepped out of his pant legs, revealing his Iron Man boxers. Any other time Sasha would have spent at least ten minutes explaining why he should be wearing Captain America boxers instead of Iron Man ones, but instead she turned him around and the two of them began slapping baking soda on one another.

“Okay, get my head, get my head!”

“Your head? It’s on your head?”

“I don’t know? Just get in case! Don’t forget your thigh.”

“My thigh? Oh my god it’s on my thigh?”

“Get it, over here!”

“I’m trying, stop moving!”

“Is it more efficient if we rolled around in it?”

“Do we need that much? Oh my god, what happens if we use too much?”

“God this stings.”

“We’re going to die.”

“We’re _so_ going to die.”

“Connie?! Sasha?!”

The two teens turned to find Levi at the doorway, eyes widest they’d ever seen them and worry lines all the way to his hairline. “Uh….” There were really no words to explain the situation at hand. At least none they could come up with at the moment.

Levi instantly noticed their state of undress, becoming particularly flustered with Sasha. “Goddamn it,” he hissed before he stuck his head out the doorway. “Petra!”

Petra was the super nice English teacher at the end of the hall. She came instantly at Levi’s beck and call and helped the two kids into some clothes while Levi cleaned up and arranged for Connie and Sasha to go to the doctor to check out how bad they were burned. They had awaited a scolding from Levi, but it never came.

“It was a strong acid, but not that strong,” was all Levi said before he led the two of them out of the classroom. It sounded like his way of saying they "overreacted" but with safety protocols, you never know. “Wait here. I got to grab a few things.” Levi said and turned back into his room.

Sasha lamented her pair of favorite overalls as she started ringing her hair out with a towel Petra had given her. She and Connie were both wearing scrub-like gowns, most likely used for chemistry fiascoes like this. Her eyes kept looking over at him, but she could never meet his gaze—whether she was angry at him, or flustered at the situation he had put her in (or, both), Connie didn’t know. He’d have to start with an apology. “I’m sorry, Sasha.”

This time, she met his gaze instantly. “S’okay. It was an accident.” Flustered it was.

“You’re not…mad?”

She snorted. “In pain from all these burns? Yeah, a bit. Embarrassed that Levi saw me in my underwear? Definitely. Mad at you? No.” She smiled at him. “I’m never mad at you.”

He smiled back, first softly but then a delicious thought struck him, making the corners of his mouth twitch deviously. “So you’re embarrassed Levi saw you in your underwear but you’re not embarrassed _I_ saw you in your underwear?”

She looked away to hide her blush. “I think we both know it was only a matter of time before we saw each other in our underwear.” She laughed.

Holy shit.

“By the way,” she mumbled as Levi returned and started guiding them to the front of the school, “Those boxers should have had Captain America on them.”

When he laughed, the heat of his skin didn't hurt so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm yellin' I had to write this I HAD TO. Also, there needs to be stand alone springles fics so I am Here For You. Also I don't know shit about acids so I didn't name it. all I know is this happened in high school so True Story. kinda.


End file.
